


i love you

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sweet Sex, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Deep kisses, small moans, fingers running down the back of Lance. Hearing Shiro whispering his name into his ear, with a passion stronger than anything.





	i love you

Deep kisses, small moans, fingers running down the back of Lance. Hearing Shiro whispering his name into his ear, with a passion stronger than anything.

Lance’s whole face was red, all of him was sensitive, craving more of Shiro’s sweet and tender touches, not getting enough of it.

The warm fingers from one hand, and the cold metallic fingers from the other gave him two entirely different sensations, out of this world.

Lance’s member was painfully hard, and as Shiro worked his magic, all he wanted was to be filled.

“Shiro… please.”

Lance groaned, and Shiro moved closer, letting their members touch and rub against each other. Lance let out a shriek at the sudden contact, as pleasure took him by surprise.

Shiro opened the drawer on the nightstand beside the bed, and got the bottle of lube, that he then ey run into his hand. He inserted his lubed finger into Lance’s entrance, moving in and out, preparing him. Another finger followed, and he sped up the thrusting. Lance moaned at every thrust, biting his lip.

“Shiro…”

“You want me inside you?”

“Please…”

Shiro removed his fingers, lubed up his member, before slowly inserting himself into Lance, inch by inch. After a few seconds, the young man was filled to the brink, and Shiro stopped, letting his lover adjust to his size.

“Shiro… I love you.”

“I love you too…”


End file.
